The invention relates to an apparatus for the application of a primer to a plastic profile or the like.
When coating plastic profiles or the like whereby, for example, a primer is first applied to the profile and then a foil is applied thereto, it has proven advantageous to apply the foil immediately after the extruding of the plastic profile, so that cleaning the extruded plastic profile of dust or the like such as would be otherwise required is not required.
It has already been proposed to provide spray guns for this purpose, the primer being sprayed onto the extruded plastic profile with their assistance. It has turned out, however, that, given the multitude of shapes and contours of the profiles to be covered, the set-up of the spray guns for applying the primer as well as the monitoring of the spray pattern, this latter being defined by the spraying pressure, spraying air and nozzle spacing from the profile surface, can be extremely involved given complicated profiles and can only be reproduced with difficulty over a longer production timespan.
The object of the invention is to create an apparatus for the application of a primer to an extruded plastic profile, whereby, given simple set-up, an unchanging primer application to the plastic profile to be subsequently covered with a foil is guaranteed.